Majo eien no inuchi Monogatari - Naruto Fanfic
by HistoryMaker-5
Summary: "El color de las flores se va desvaneciendo: Así pasa mi vida, vanamente, envuelta en tristes pensamientos viendo caer las largas lluvias" ¡ごきげんよう!
1. Majo eien no inuchi Monogatari

**Majo eien no inuchi Monogatari**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Los personajes —salvo algunos Oc´s— no me pertenecen, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Cualquier duda, sugerencia O crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**_

* * *

 _Nacimiento._

* * *

Periodo Heian año 1159, Japón.

Día decimonoveno del duodécimo mes.

* * *

— ¿Cómo se llamaran? —preguntó Masashiro, la partera y protectora de Tokuwa —una mujer de edad y cabello cenizo—, que colocaba en ese momento a la pequeña recién nacida junto a su hermano, entre las blancas mantas de su lecho.

Tokuwa, aún agotada por las horas de parto, giró con lentitud su cabeza para poder ver así a sus recién nacidos y, llevando su mano a los delgados y frágiles cabellos negros del varón, acarició con cuidado cada hebra azabache.

—Yoshitomo me ha dado un nombre —dijo en apenas en un susurro, recordando una antigua conversación con su esposo—. Pero solo me ha dado un nombre para varón —agregó, mirando a su pequeña—. Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza que podía nacer una mujer en la familia.

—Bueno, tampoco pensamos que vendrían dos —soltó Azuka, su lacayo y una de sus únicas amigas dentro del castillo. Masashiro le codeó para callarla y Tokuwa sonrió, desviando nuevamente sus ojos negros y profundos hacia las dos criaturas que comenzaban a mover sus piececitos.

—Bueno, si él no encontró un buen nombre. Te toca a ti encontrárselo, querida —habló Masashiro.

—Qué te parece... ¿Momoka? —comentó Azuka, tomando con cuidado y cariño la manita de la recién nacida, quien seguía retorciéndose en la sabana junto a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Momoka? —preguntó Masashiro con una mueca— Momoka es un feo nombre.

—Eso dígaselo a mi hermana —dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

—Su nombre será Yoshitsune —soltó de pronto Tokuwa, sonriendo por los comentarios de sus dos compañeras—. Minamoto no Yoshitsune —anunció, tocando la pequeña cabecita del varón—. Tal como Yoritomo quiere.

—Bello nombre —apremió la anciana, desviando su mirada de Yoshitsune a la niña—. ¿Y ella?

Tokuwa que miró a su hija por unos largos segundos, se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en un buen nombre para ella… hasta que por fin recordó uno adecuado, todo eso mientras escuchaba los alegatos de Masahiro y Azuka.

—Yoshiyuki —musitó de pronto Tokuwa—. Minamoto no Yoshiyuki. Yoshiyuki era el nombre de la abuela de Yoritomo —explicó, al ver la cara que Azuka había puesto. Al parecer no le había gustado el nombre.

—Ah, entonces me parece perfecto —se apresuró en decir la joven, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de la anciana y una sonrisa de Tokuwa—. Ouch.

—Son unos hermosos nombres, querida. Estoy segura que a Yoritomo le gustará y sobre todo, se sorprenderá.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos. Vine con una nueva historia, que iré publicando una vez vaya terminando mis otros dos Fanfics. Por ahora dejaré solo el prólogo y tres capítulos.**_

 _ **"Majo eien no inuchi Monogatari" (MENIM)**_ **  
** _ **(La historia de la bruja de la vida eterna).**_

 _ **Majo eien no inuchi vendría siendo: "Bruja de la vida eterna"**_ **  
** _ **Y, Monogatari: "Historia".**_

 _ **Este será un fic de Naruto, un: personaje x oc. No diré con quien por el momento, más adelante se verá. Además de eso, será un viaje en el tiempo (que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir), y elegí una época diferente y unas de mis favoritas. La era de los samurái, más precisamente la era Heian, que data del: 794 al 1185.**_

 _ **El apellido "Minamoto" no lo inventé yo. Los Minamoto fueron un clan de Japón conocido por ser parte de la jerarquía japonesa, además de ser un grupo que fungía como samuráis y, Minamoto no Yoshitomo fue uno de los (taicho) que gobernó durante la era Heian y Tokuwa fue una de sus esposas o concubinas, no sé muy bien ese dato.**_

 _ **Los primeros capítulos serán escritos durante esa era, no serán muchos ni tampoco muy largos.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

¡ごきげんよう!

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	2. Capítulo I - Separación

**Majo eien no inuchi Monogatari**

* * *

 _Separación._

* * *

Periodo Heian año 1160, Japón.

Día vigesimoctavo del primer mes.

* * *

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí mi señora! —gritó Asuka, quitando una tabla de la pared para dejar al descubriendo un pasadizo de los muchos otros que habían dentro del castillo— Déjeme ayudarle —se apresuró en decir, viendo como Tokuwa a duras penas cargaba con Yoshitsune y Yoshiyuki en sus brazos.

A su lado, el tercer hijo de Yoshitomo —de doce años de edad— caminaba muy cercas de la azabache, con miedo, escuchando los gritos y golpes de pelea a lo lejos. Ni Tomonaga ni Yoshihira se encontraban ahí y eso preocupaba a Tokuwa, además de no saber nada de la madre del menor a su lado. Aunque no eran sus hijos, les tenía mucho aprecio al igual que a todas los demás que vivían allí, y le preocupaba que algo les pudiese pasar, pero no podía salir de esa habitación, por ahora solo podía huir con Yoritomo y sus gemelos. Y claro, Azuka vendría también.

Cuando uno de los vasallos había entrado corriendo por la entrada del castillo, vociferando la llegada de los soldados de Taira. Todos y cada una de las personas dentro del castillo comenzaron a moverse; debían huir en cuanto antes.

— ¿Dónde está Masashiro? —preguntó Tokuwa, luego de entregarle a Asuka su niña de un mes y días de nacida.

—Ella fue al frente —respondió Asuka, dudando un momento antes de atreverse a responder—. Los soldados de Kiyomori intentan tirar la puerta norte, mi señora. Masashiro fue allá con otro grupo de mujeres, están peleando para que usted y los demás logren huir.

Tokuwa apretó sus ojos al escuchar eso. Masashiro era lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre, era su protectora. Fue por la mujer que ahora peleaba de nuevo por su bienestar que había logrado sobrevivir durante su infancia. Ella se había hecho cargo de su cuidado, ella la había criado cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo y era por ella que estaba ahí. No podía perderla, no quería perderla. No lo soportaría.

Ya había perdido a Yoshitomo ese día por culpa de los Taira, y sino hacia algo, perdería a toda su familia también.

—Bien —murmuró Tokuwa luego de guardar silencio durante unos segundos—. Ella saldrá de aquí a salvo, estoy segura que la encontraremos fuera del castillo esperando por nosotras —dijo, intentando creer en sus propias palabras— Es fuerte, estará bien.

Una vez de eso, Asuka asintió, intentando no desmoronarse ahí mismo por el temor y la tristeza que la invadían desde que todo el caos comenzó.

Tokuwa, regresando su vista a la oscuridad de aquel túnel, se agachó para poder entrar de una vez por todas en el pasadizo.

Adentro todo era oscuridad y un desagradable olor a sangre brotaba de los estrechos muros; palpando la pared, Tokuwa respiró hondo antes de adentrarse y después asintió hacia Yoritomo, dándole a entender que lo siguiera detrás de ella. Una vez de intercambiar otra mirada con Asuka, Tokuwa comenzó a entra al túnel. Azuka, de ultima, colocó con dificultad la madera que había descubierto para volver a cubrir el hueco de la pared, seguidamente se apresuró a seguir a su señora, con cuidado de no soltar a la niña en sus brazos.

* * *

— ¡Tomonaga!—lloraba Tokuwa, abrazando el cuerpo inerte del sexto hijo de Yoshitomo, quien los había estado defendiendo una vez de encontrarse fuera del castillo, donde para su mala suerte Kiyomori los encontró antes de poder ocultarse entre la maleza.

Yoritomo, al lado de Asuka, temblaba con pavor, mientras la misma Asuka seguía cargando en sus dos brazos a los dos gemelos; llorando como todos los demás sobrevivientes a su alrededor lo hacían.

Kiyomori mirando la escena desde arriba de su caballo, sonrió y sacó su espada una vez más para acercarse a la mujer que, al escuchar las pisadas del animal sobre las piedras de asfalto, reaccionó y levantó su rostro inundado en lágrimas para verlo.

—Basta de gritos y llantos —ordenó con rostro serió mientras ella lo miraba; bajando la fina punta de la cuchilla hasta su garganta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver como Tokuwa, en lugar de demostrar temor ante una posible decapitación, en sus ojos se mostraba cierto retó. Sin duda, ella lo retaba a hacerlo.

Kiyomori no dijo nada por un momento, él se mantuvo observando el rostro Tokuwa. Parecía rondar por los veinte años, era muy joven, mucho más que él. Su rostro, a pesar de mostrarse manchado por el lodo en el que había tenido que arrastrarse para salir por el pasadizo, se mostraba de cierta forma radiante. Su cabello largo y negro como la noche, y sus ojos miel brillaban con los últimos rayos de luz de ese triste día.

— ¡No, no! ¡Mi señora! —le llamó gritando, Asuka. Tokuwa, desviando su atención hacia ella, vio como otro de los soldados tomaba del brazo al pequeño Noriyori. Otro hijo de Yoshitomo.

Alzándose rápido del suelo, Tokuwa sacó su _Kaiken*_ que escondía entre sus ropas y corrió para jalar al niño detrás de ella y protegerlo así del soldado, que rió al ver como la mujer intentaba atacarlo.

Kiyomori aun sin decir nada, se mantuvo observando; viendo como durante un par de minutos, la mujer de Yoshitomo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejar a uno de sus soldados de ella y de los demás niños. Sabía que estaba agotada, que todos ahí lo estaban y aun así, ella insistía en protegerlos.

—Basta —ordenó, dirigiendo a su caballo hacia donde Tokuwa y su soldado estaban—. No puedes hacer más nada —le dijo a la mujer, deteniendo en medio de ambos. Tokuwa alzó el mentón para verlo desde arriba. Sus ojos parecían lanzarle chispas—. Tu marido ha muerto y así todo el clan Minamoto —anunció, recordándole ese terrible hecho—. Ríndete ahora, mujer —frunciendo su ceño, Tokuwa apretó la daga en su mano y después escupió al suelo, cecas de las patas de su caballo. Aquel gesto molesto al Taira y de un salto, bajó de su pura sangre para hacerle cara a la mujer que ahora por fin mostraba temor en su mirada. Tomándola con fuerza de su largo cabello azabache, acercó su rostro al suyo para fulminarla—. Maten a los otros —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, palabras que asustaron a la mujer que abrió sus ojos al máximo al no esperarlas—. No quiero a ningún hijo de ese bastardo con vida, ¡Ya!

— ¡No! —gritó Tokuwa, girando para ir hacia sus hijos y los demás, pero Kiyomori la sostuvo por detrás, con fuerza, impidiéndole que fuera a por ellos— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Se lo imploro! —gritaba, viendo como Azuka le entregaba los gemelos a Yoritomo y a Noriyori y los empujaba detrás suya para protegerlos de los soldados que se abalanzaban hacia los sobrevivientes— ¡Por favor, no los lastimen! ¡No los lastimen! —repetía desesperada mientras luchaba por liberarse de Kiyomori— ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que sea, pero no los lastimen!

Alzando su brazo, Kiyomori sonrió de forma siniestra.

— ¿Lo que sea? —le preguntó, pegando su boca al oído de Tokuwa, quien cerró los ojos con desagrado al tenerlo tan cerca, pero aun así, aun con la repulsión que sentía hacia ese hombre, Tokuwa asintió, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Sonriendo aún más por su reacción, Kiyomori hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia los soldados que tomaban del brazo a los niños de Yoshitomo—Está bien —dijo al fin—, no lastimaremos a esos niños —al escuchar eso, Tokuwa respiró con alivio al ver como los soldados se alejaban de los infantes— …A cambio de que tú vengas conmigo.

Azuka, luchando con el hombre que la mantenía sujeta del brazo, observó cómo su señora fruncía su ceño y luego, sin poder soportar nada más, comenzó a llorar mientras asentía repetidas veces.

—Lo haré —aseguró, con una voz temblorosa—, pero no… no los lastimen...

— ¡No! ¡Mi señora! —gritó Azuka, liberándose al fin del agarre de su brazo para correr hacia ella…

Tokuwa y todos los restantes del clan Minamoto gritaron con terror al siguiente segundo de aquello que ocurrió ante sus ojos.

— ¡Azuka! —gritó su nombre la azabache, luchando nuevamente para liberarse del agarre de Kiyomori, pero de nuevo, sin poder lograrlo, lloró como si su alma fuera desgarrada en ese momento, viendo como el cuerpo de su amiga yacía en el suelo sin vida. Su cabeza, a unos metros de ella, cercas de un tronco seco que descansaba por el lugar y la catana del soldado de Kiyomori alzada y ensangrentada con su sangre.

El hombre ahora sonreía de lado, mientras sus ojos seguían observando el cuerpo de la criada de Tokuwa.

Yoritomo y Noriyori asustados, retrocedieron, chocando sus espaldas con dos soldados más que rodeaban el lugar. El más joven, apenas si podía sostener el pequeño cuerpo de la recién nacida entre sus bracitos, mientras el mayor sostenía con fuerzas a su hermano, para no dejarlo caer de sus brazos que no paraban de temblar.

—Dije que no lastimaríamos a esos niños… más no dije nada sobre las demás personas —susurró el Taira, en su oído, y Tokuwa intentó gritar nuevamente, pero una mano en su boca cayó cualquier gritó de su parte—. ¡Maten a todos los demás! —ordenó, luchando para llevarse a la mujer hacia donde su caballo se encontraba esperando— ¡No dejen a ninguno vivo!

Tokuwa, pataleando mientras Kiyomori intentaba subirla con él al caballo, observó cómo sus hijos y el pequeño Noriyori eran tomados a la fuerza y separados por otros de los soldados.

— ¡No!

— ¡Llévenlos lejos, a cada uno! ¡Si los vuelvo a ver en mi vida, juró que los mataré! —había gritado Kiyomori, al ver la misma escena que la mujer veía.

Asintiendo, los hombres alzaron a cada uno de los niños que, entre patadas, gritos y llantos, lograron alejarlos del lugar...

* * *

 _ **Kaiken:**_ _un puñal corto el cual era útil en combates de corta distancia. También servía para el suicidio ritual conocido como:_ _ **"Jijai"**_ _que a diferencia del_ _ **"Seppoku"**_ _masculino, el corte se efectuaba en la garganta._

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**_

¡ごきげんよう!

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_


	3. Capítulo II Reencuentro

**Majo eien no inuchi Monogatari**

* * *

 _Reencuentro._

* * *

Periodo Heian año 1178, Japón.

Día vigésimo del quinto mes.

* * *

—Una vez afuera de aquí, tendrás que arreglártelas sola, Eiko —le recordó su amiga, una bonita y amable chica que había conocido a sus cinco años, cuando ella fue recogida por la dueña del local—. ¿Estas segura de lo que harás?

—Lo estoy—respondió la azabache, dándole la espalda para ocultar bajo su falda: su _kaiken_ y otras armas que necesitaría para protegerse una vez fuera de allí—. No puedo quedarme más tiempo en este lugar. Necesito irme y encontrar a mi hermano. Si me quedo aquí terminaré como…

Callándose de golpe y regresando sus ojos a la castaña, bajó la mirada al suelo y se maldijo a sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—… Como ella, y como todas las demás, lo sé —terminó la frase su amiga, sonriendo débilmente al ver su reacción—. Todas aquí terminaremos siendo igual. Queramos o no…

—Ven conmigo, Hisu —pidió rápidamente Eiko, tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. Hisu negó—. ¿Por qué no? Tú también quieres irte de aquí, ¿Por qué quieres seguir en este lugar cuando podemos huir ahora mismo las dos juntas?

—No, Eiko. No puedo hacer eso —susurró Hisu, con una débil sonrisa—. Yo no sé pelear, no puedo defenderme sola y a diferencia de ti, no tengo a nadie que me busque allá afuera. No tengo familia, estoy sola.

—Eso no es verdad —repusó Eiko con brusquedad, apretando sus manos para hacerla mirarla de nuevo—. Sabes que eso no es verdad, Hisu. Estoy yo, esta Tetsu…

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —le interrumpió su amiga—, estoy segura que él se olvidó de mí. Seguramente ya tiene una familia ahora, puede que incluso tenga hijos...

En silencio y sin decir nada a eso, ambas separaron sus manos y miraron el suelo, apesadumbradas.

—Sería extraño que estuviera pensando en mí —musitó la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando bromear con eso—. Si yo fuera su esposa y supiera que piensa en otra, lo golpearía hasta que la sacara de su mente y me viera solo a mí.

Eiko, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo en ese momento un par de lágrimas caían de su mejilla. Rápidamente y para que Hisu no se sintiera peor, se limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

No quería dejarla en ese lugar, no quería que ella continuara soportando todo lo que esa mujer les ordenaba hacer.

Al principio, todo aquello parecía un verdadero hogar y ninguna parecía tener alguna idea de lo que se ocultaba dentro de esa casa de Té. Nadie podía pensar mal de la mujer que las había criado y recogido de las calles. Ella siempre las había tratado bien, como una verdadera madre trataría a sus hijas.

Todo mundo parecía llevarse bien en ese lugar, siempre rodeadas de sonrisas y chistes malos, sueños e ilusiones, pero entonces, cuando los estudios de poesía y arte terminaron, pronto, todas las mujeres de la edad de Eiko comenzaron con el verdadero trabajo del lugar y, entonces, aquellos días felices quedaron en olvido, siendo remplazados por la triste realidad de esa miserable y triste vida de cortesanas.

Eiko, que había sido nombrada así por esa mujer —cuando el soldado de Kiyomori se la ofreció como pagó—, se negaba a continuar en ese lugar. Sobre todo, luego de que semanas antes, uno de esos visitantes intentara sobrepasarse nuevamente con ella y con Hisu.

De ninguna manera podía dejar que esos hombres la tocaran a ella ni a su mejor amiga. No de nuevo. Ella no iba a soportar lo que sus otras hermanas soportaban en ese lugar, debía irse… pero no podía.

Ella —al igual que Hisu y la mayoría de sus otras hermanas—, no tenía a nadie. No podía irse así sin más. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir… pero entonces, cuando en una noche escucho una conversación de ese mismo soldado de Taira —dentro de la casa de té—; Eiko descubrió la verdad de su pasado. Y también su nombre verdadero y el de su hermano gemelo.

De inmediato, al descubrir aquello, Eiko tomó una decisión: debía huir de ahí y buscar a Yoshitsune.

—Eiko, vete ahora antes de que despierten las demás —la llamó Hisu, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Levantando su mirada con tristeza, Eiko se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su amiga le regalo otra de sus dulces sonrisas—. No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Tú solo preocúpate por las cosas que encontraras afuera —dijo—. Algún día, cuando encuentres a tu hermano y seas una anciana con feas arrugas en todo tu rostro y tengas montones de nietos, y debas caminar ayudada de un bastón, entonces, solo en ese entonces, ven a visitarme. Estaré esperando ese momento… Yoshiyuki.

Sorprendida por el nombre con el que la había llamado, sonrió con tristeza y se lanzó hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

— ¡Déjenlo en paz, ladrones! —se escuchó a lo lejos y Yoshiyuki se detuvo a mitad de la calle, observando como a lo lejos varias personas comenzaban a acercarse a uno de los puestos de ese pequeño mercadillo por el que caminaba.

Desde hacía un par de horas que la joven buscaba una posada para descansar de su largo viaje, pero parecía no tener suerte.

— ¡Auxilio, auxilio! —gritaba un anciano— ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

— ¡Cierren la boca! —exigió uno de los hombres, empujando con fuerza a las personas que se acercaban a él y a su compañero— ¡Lárguense de aquí o lo lamentaran!

Sin que nadie lo esperara, él hombre que los empujaba, sacó la catana de su funda. Al ver aquello, las personas retrocedieron al instante y el anciano tragó saliva con fuerza al sentir la fina hoja de la espada en su cuello.

— ¡Vamos, acérquense ahora! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo de que le corte el cuello a este vejete? —se burlaba el hombre mientras las personas seguían retrocediendo, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

Yoshiyuki viendo aquello a unos metros de distancia, frunció su ceño al ver como el otro hombre continuaba robando el dinero y la comida que el anciano con tanto trabajo vendía en su puesto.

Cuando un niño de algunos siete y ocho años dio un paso hacia al frente, arriesgándose para ayudar al que al parecer era su abuelo, Yoshiyuki se acercó rápidamente, haciéndose paso entre los presentes que veían como el sujeto que sostenía la catana, empujaba al mayor al suelo y se acercaba para enfrentar al chico que ahora lo retaba.

— ¡Botanmaru, no! ¡Huye de aquí, cabeza hueca! —gritó el anciano, viendo a su nieto alzar sus temblorosos y diminutos puños hacia el enorme hombre que, con una arrogante sonrisa, alzó el arma para dar su primera estocada— ¡No, ayúdenlo por favor! ¡Deténganlo!

Corriendo rápidamente hacia al frente, Yoshiyuki deslizó su abanico por debajo de su manga y, empujando al chico lejos de su camino, dejó que la hoja de la espada atravesara el delgado papel de su abanico al abrirlo. Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, el hombre se vio desarmado en un par de segundos. Parpadeando con sorpresa ante eso, el hombre observó como Yoshiyuki se hacía a con su espada y la tomaba con fuerza del mango para apuntarla ahora a su dirección. Frunciendo su ceño, más que molesto, corrió hacia ella, sin pensar en nada que no fuera en recuperar su catana. Pero antes de poder tocarla con sus dos manos, Yoshiyuki giró armoniosamente hacia su lado izquierdo, propinándole un fuerte golpe, con su codo, en su ancha espalda, lo cual lo envió directo al suelo.

La gente a su alrededor, al ver como el hombre caía mientras este se quejaba, comenzaron a aplaudir y, asombrados, observaron con curiosidad a la menuda muchacha que peleaba ante esos dos hombres aterradores. El anciano aprovechando la distracción, corrió hacia su nieto para jalarlo hacia él, mientras el compañero del hombre caído tiraba el costal en donde había guardado las cosas robadas y miraba ahora a la azabache.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú, perra? —preguntó el hombre, limpiándose la mejilla y escupiendo con odio al suelo.

Sacando la catana del cinturón de _hakama*_ , el hombre corrió hacia Yoshiyuki mientras su compañero se ponía en pie con dificultad. Yoshiyuki con su ceño fruncido, giró la hoja hacia el lado sin filo y golpeó con certeza la cabeza del hombre cuando este se acercaba sin miramientos hacia ella.

— ¡Hermano! —gritó el otro al ver como el mayor caía inconsciente luego del impacto en su cráneo— ¡Ya veras, maldita!

Corriendo hacia ella, Yoshiyuki se agachó para golpear su abdomen con el mango. Cuando este retrocedió con las manos sosteniendo su estómago, cayó hacia atrás luego de unos cuantos pasos; una vez de eso y de aspirar aire profundamente, la azabache se puso en pie y giró hacia el anciano que estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella; donde toda la muchedumbre seguía observando con sorpresa.

— ¿Se encuentra…?

Pero antes de poder terminar su frase, las caras de temor que las personas pusieron frente a ella la hicieron reaccionar y, tomando con fuerza la catana en su mano, giró para defenderse del hombre. Solo que en esa ocasión, en lugar de golpear a uno de esos dos hombres que habían estado molestado, un nuevo rostro apareció, bloqueando con una sola mano su ataque.

—Oye, tranquila —dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Sorprendiéndose por eso, la azabache observó cómo detrás de él, otro joven de cabello negro se encontraba, cerciorándose del pulso del inconsciente.

En silencio y con cierto temor, las personas comenzaron a acercarse hasta ellos, agradeciéndole a la joven, mientras el anciano y su nieto corrían a su puesto y tomaban el costal que contenía las ganancias del día. Yoshiyuki, por su parte, bajó el arma, observando con curiosidad a los dos hombres.

El más cercano a ella, se inclinó un poco más hacia su rostro y, al ver eso, Yoshiyuki reaccionando, dio un paso hacia atrás, desconfiada, mientras fruncía su ceño y apretaba el arma en su mano.

Estudiándola con rostro serio, el joven levantó una de sus manos para acercarla a su cabello y poder quitar de ahí un mechón negro que cubría su ojo derecho. Sobresaltada ante ese gesto, Yoshiyuki retrocedió y el joven sonrió de nuevo.

—Hey… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?

* * *

 _ **Hakama***_ _es un_ _pantalón_ _largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón._

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo, aquí el tercer capítulo de MENIM.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Algún comentario? ¿Queja? ¿Sugerencia?**_

 _ **Este capítulo no quedo como lo tenía montado en mi cabeza, aun necesito práctica para escribir escenas de lucha jaja, pero… creo que quedo decente. No lo sé, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**_

¡ごきげんよう!

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	4. Capítulo III - Comienzo

**Majo eien no inuchi Monogatari**

* * *

 _Comienzo._

* * *

Periodo Heian año 1180, Japón.

Día noveno del noveno mes.

* * *

Yoshiyuki se colocó el _menpō_ , ajustando las correas y el seguro para que la máscara no fuera a caerse; antes de colocarse su _kabuto_ y la espada en el cinturón de su hakama.

Ya era de noche, todo el lugar estaba hundido en tinieblas y aquello era perfecto para ella, necesitaba salir sin que nadie notara su presencia. Ya hacía un par de horas que su hermano y Noriyori se habían marchado con los demás hombres hacia la batalla contra Kiyomori. Debía darse prisa si quería alcanzarlos. No se quedaría metida en esa lujosa habitación sin hacer nada, no como Yoritomo y las demás personas que vivían allí.

Yoshiyuki quería venganza, venganza para toda su familia.

Por eso cuando supo que su hermano y Noriyori partirían esta noche en la guerra contra uno de los grupos de Kiyomori que se encontraban cercas de _Kanto_ , no lo pensó ni dos veces y tomo prestada una armadura de su hermano.

Su hermano gemelo, Yoshitsune.

Luego de aquel día, cuando aquella pelea en el mercadillo ocurrió y esos dos jóvenes misteriosos aparecieron frente a ella, Yoshiyuki jamás creyó que los cielos se moverían a su favor.

Luego de que el joven le hubiera preguntado su nombre, ella no respondió, siempre debía ser desconfiada con las personas. No a todos les podía estar diciendo su nombre. En primero porque no sabía si la mujer de la casa de Té había mandado a buscarla, y en segundo, si era verdad la historia que el hombre de Kiyomori había dicho, tampoco podía estar diciendo su nombre a cualquier desconocido.

Ella era una Minamoto, era el enemigo de los Taira.

Ante el silencio de la azabache, el chico no pareció ni siquiera molesto, solo mantuvo su vista fija en su rostro mientras su compañero caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos, con sus brazos cruzados, cuando los dos ladrones comenzaban a ser apresados.

El hombre que, vestía como la mayoría de los samurái, tenía un largo cabello ondulado que sujetaba en un moño alto al igual que su compañero. En ambos, dos mechones largos caían por la altura de sus mentones, la diferencia entre ellos era la forma del rostro y el color de sus ojos. El más cercano, con una mirada tan oscura como el carbón, tenía un rostro anguloso, nariz y boca fina, con cejas espesas como la mayoría de los hombres que conocía; el joven de atrás… con lo poco que podía ver desde su distancia, le hacía recordar a esos hombres que actuaban en el teatro _kabuki*_ y se hacían pasar por personajes femeninos.

Cuando sus ojos regresaron al hombre a su lado, su mirada seguía seria y decidió, por su seguridad, alejarse un paso de él. No le gustaba que la miraran de esa forma ni tampoco que estuvieran tan cerca de ella. Cuando el hombre notó aquello, su rostro se relajó y le sonrió; alejándose unos cuantos pasos antes de llamar a su compañero, que en esos momentos se detenía a su espalda.

Fue ahí mismo, en medio de un mercadillo donde conoció a su hermano gemelo y a Noriyori, su medio hermano, cuando este comentó algo sobre el cierto parecido que tenían ambos. Yoshitsune y ella.

Sonriendo ante ese recuerdo debajo de esa pesada e incómoda máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, Yoshiyuki comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación.

Como había dicho, necesitaba alcanzarles y ayudarles en la derrota de Kiyomori y de todos los Taira.

Ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Ella había nacido para pelear, para luchar, para defender y proteger a sus seres queridos… ahora, junto a su hermano y junto a Noriyori.

* * *

Tomando una flecha de su carcaj y colocándola fija en su arco, Yoshiyuki disparó hacia la espalda de uno de los soldados de Kiyomori. Uno que se había atrevido a levantar su espada hacia Noriyori.

Todo el mundo peleaba a su alrededor, el sonido del metal chocando entre sí y los gritos de lucha de los hombres se escuchaban en la distancia. Yoshiyuki había llegado antes de que todo aquello diera inicio. Ninguno se hacían una idea de que una mujer estuviera peleando entre todos ellos, de hecho, aquellos que no podían ver a su comandante, llegaron a confundirlo con él, pues Yoshiyuki había llegado montada en su enorme caballo negro y con la armadura de su hermano, que a primera vista, lucía un poco similar a la de Noriyori.

Noriyori, a diferencia de ellos, sí lo noto y de inmediato intentó acercarse a ella para detenerla, solo que no logró hacerlo ya que los hombres de Kiyomori se lo impidieron.

Creía que Yoshitsune le había dejado las cosas claras a Yoshiyuki. No quería que ella viniera a la guerra. Era peligroso luchar siendo una mujer, si Kiyomori descubría aquello sería peligroso.

Pero aquello ya no importaba, la guerra había comenzado y por más que intentara decirse que debía sacarla de entre todo ese mar de sangre y muerte, la necesitaba. Yoshiyuki era una mujer valiente y habilidosa en el campo de batalla, justo como Yoshitsune.

Fecha tras flecha lanzada, Yoshiyuki cuidada la espalda de sus compañeros, mientras esquivaba las estacadas de otros guerreros que se le acercaban. Cuando sus flechas se terminaron, sacó nuevamente su espada para enfrentarse en directo a un soldado que la retaba.

Nadie podía verle su rostro, nadie sospechaba quien era ella. Por el momento, Yoshiyuki era un soldado más como todos ellos. Solo Noriyori la miraba de momentos, asegurándose en que estuviera bien.

Las horas pasaron en aquella masacre, algunos soldados —tanto de Taira como Minamoto— se encontraban exhaustos, pero no podía parar, debían continuar peleando. Por sus vidas y por la de sus compañeros.

Yoshiyuki que, en algún momento de la batalla, había perdido su kabuto en alguna parte del campo, se encontraba con su menpō, protegiendo su identidad de los hombres que la rodeaban. Su armadura llena de tierra, lodo y con alguna que otra magulladura, la había protegido bastante bien hasta ese momento. El único problema era su peso, que no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Se sentía agotada como todos los demás, su respiración era complicada, sobre todo por la máscara que no la dejaba respirar.

— ¡Yoshiyuki! ¡Yoshiyuki! ¡¿Dónde está Yoshiyuki?! —gritaba Noriyori, iracundo, sujetando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo que, con dificultad, se hacía camino entre sus soldados.

Sus hombres, viendo como su general giraba la cabeza a todas direcciones para encontrar a esa mujer que se había colado entre la batalla, murmuraron por debajo, buscándola por el terreno.

* * *

Yoshiyuki lejos de ahí, cabalgaba con velocidad en su caballo, siguiendo al hombre que la había entregado a la mujer de la casa de Té. No había esperado aquella suerte, pero la tomaría como premio por la victoria de su gente.

— ¡Mi señor debió haberlos matado! —gritó el hombre que iba a unos metros por delante de Yoshiyuki, con una herida de flecha en su hombro izquierdo, regalo de esa misma mujer.

Chisteando, el hombre maldijo a la Minamoto en su mente y tiró de las riendas con fuerza para que el pobre animal se apresurara por el camino. Su hombro le dolía horrores, no solo la flecha había hecho estragos en esa parte de su cuerpo, el maldito medio hermano también lo había enfrentado y aquello había dejado marcas en su cuerpo por la espada y golpes que el Minamoto lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

Sabía que así no podría hacerle frente a la chica, sus manos apenas si podía sostener las riendas del caballo, su espada había sido quebrada e inutilizada, solo le quedaban unas cuantas armas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que no lo daría la ventaja en lo absoluto.

Gruñendo por su mísera suerte, el hombre se desvió por el camino, tomando la estrada del bosque hacia la misteriosa y prohibida montaña de los viejos cuentos. Allí donde se decía que un peligro brujo vivía.

Con dificultad, el caballo se movió por el terreno, intentando no caerse con las piedras, troncos ni estamparse con los árboles que pasaban velozmente por su lado.

Yoshiyuki a su espalda, se inclinó hacia el frente, acariciando y susurrándole palabras de aliento a su caballo para tranquilizarlo. No sabía a qué lugar se dirigían, no conocía esa parte del bosque, solo sabía que había algo extraño que flotaba en el aire de ese lugar, algo maligno que rodeaba toda esa montaña y que la hacía temblar, no solo a ella, también a su caballo. Debía dar marcha atrás, pensaba, angustiada, pero entonces, a lo lejos, Yoshiyuki pudo ver la fachada de una cabaña.

Si allí era donde el Taira iría, entonces debía continuar y matarlo antes de que intentara algo peligroso.

Entornando sus ojos y cuanto más se acercaban a ese lugar, pudo ver como el hombre desaparecía dentro de ella. Asustada al ver eso, Yoshiyuki jaló las riendas de su caballo para detenerlo, pero este no obedeció. Exaltada, la azabache le ordeno una vez más detenerse. No quería entrar ahí, mucho menos en esa neblina azul rodeando ese lugar, pero el animal nuevamente la ignoró y continuó su cabalgata…

* * *

 _ **Menpō***_ _es un tipo de Mengu (máscaras usadas por los samuráis en Japón feudal), estos cubrían la cara desde la nariz a la barbilla. Hay otros tipos diferentes, entre ellos se encuentran los somen (que cubrían la cara entera), hanpo (que cubrían desde debajo de la nariz hasta la barbilla) y los happuri (que cubrían la frente y las mejillas)._

 _ **Ori-kugi***_ _un gancho que sujetaba el menpō para mayor seguridad._

 _ **Teatro kabuki** es una forma de teatro japones_ _tradicional que se caracteriza por su drama estilizado y el uso de maquillajes elaborados en los actores_.

 _ **Kabuto***_ _casco de guerra._

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo, aquí el cuarto capítulo de MENIM.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

¡ごきげんよう!

 _ **¡Nos vemos en siguiente!**_


End file.
